Anju
Anju ( )is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She is usually depicted as a caretaker of Cuccos, even though she is allergic to them. In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, her family owns the Stock Pot Inn in Clock Town. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Anju (though her name is not given; she is dubbed the "Cucco Lady") plays a minor role. She resides in Impa's old house in Kakariko Village, although she can usually be found outside, near the Cucco pen on the side of the house. She owns seven Cuccos. When Link arrives in the village, he finds that all her Cuccos have escaped. As a child, Link can help retrieve her seven Cuccos to receive a bottle as a reward. If he completes the task again, he is given a Purple Rupee. If Link removes a Cucco from the Cucco pen Anju will yell at him and tell him not to take her Cuccos. As an adult, Anju gives Link the Pocket Egg, initiating the trading quest for Biggoron's Sword. After waking up Talon with the Pocket Cucco that hatches from the egg, Anju offers Link a blue Cucco named Cojiro. Cojiro used to belong to her brother, Grog, and Link can use it to awaken him in the Lost Woods. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Anju and her mother are the owners of the Stock Pot Inn in Clock Town. She occasionally manages the check-in counter, and also cooks food; however, she has both a bad memory for faces and apparently, is a horrible cook. Anju is engaged to Kafei; however, when Link arrives in Termina, a few days before their wedding, Kafei has mysteriously disappeared without any word. Anju continually worries about him and starts to doubt his love for her. After she receives a letter from Kafei in the afternoon of the First Day, Link can inquire about Kafei by wearing the Kafei's Mask. She asks Link to meet her at 11:30 p.m. in the Stock Pot Inn's kitchen. In the kitchen, Anju asks Link to deliver a letter to Kafei for her. Link places the letter in a postbox before dawn, and follows the Postman as he leads Link straight to Kafei. Link confronts Kafei who explains his situation. Link promises Kafei to give Anju the treasured Pendant of Memories, a sign that Kafei will meet Anju on the Final Day before the Carnival of Time and their wedding. She is relieved and awaits Kafei. On the night of the Final Day, Kafei meets Anju in person in the Stock Pot Inn. If Link had helped Kafei get the Sun Mask, which had been stolen, back from Sakon's Hideout, Anju and Kafei will exchange their wedding masks and vows. Link, being their witness, receives the Couple's Mask. They then await the destruction of Termina by the Moon's impending fall together. If Link fails to complete the quest before he defeats Majora, Anju and Kafei's wedding ceremony will be shown without Kafei after the credits. If Link does everything right, however, the two will be seen getting married as many citizens of Clock Town attend the wedding. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Anju appears in Hyrule Town, where she again loses her Cuccos, and it is up to Link to find them. If Link retrieves all of her Cuccos within a time limit, she will give him Rupees and Mysterious Shells as rewards. For each game Link completes, the game will be harder. If Link completes every stage of her game, she will give him a Piece of Heart. Non-canonical appearances Animal Crossing Anju makes a small cameo appearance. Players can purchase her shirt and wear it. Kafei's shirt is also available for purchase. Category:Hylians Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters